


"Damn Right it does."

by AlyxHavok



Series: SH Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, shwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Alternate Universe: Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood have been best friends since Kindergarten. They are in their last year of high school, and Alec doesn’t want to go off to college without telling Magnus how he feels… How he has felt for a long time…





	"Damn Right it does."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuscleMemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/gifts).



> This is for the Week Seven prompt: BOOK from SHwritingchallenge on Tumblr...
> 
> These Characters are from the show Shadowhunters! I loves it so much...
> 
> Thanks to my awesome Parabeta MuscleMemory! XD <3

Magnus and Alec are in their usual corner of the library studying… Studying is an overstatement. They are actually goofing off. Magnus has always been a free spirit, and Alec has always loved that about Magnus, even if it meant they procrastinated until the very last second to get their work done. They both made straight A’s so Alec didn’t need to worry too much.

To be honest the only thing bothering Alec at the moment is his heart. He and Magnus are about to go off to different colleges… This scares the shit out of Alec because anything could happen in college. What if Magnus finds a girlfriend or a boyfriend and falls in love with them… Alec’s mind is full of thoughts such as these, has been all year.

“Alexander?” Magnus waves his hand in front of Alec’s face, but Alec is spaced out thinking of what he could say to Magnus… “Alexander, helllllooooo.” Still Alec’s mind is reeling. _How hard can a few words be, right? Just say it. I love you, Magnus Bane… No, you can’t say that. What if he freaks out?_ "Earth to Alexander Lightwood." _What if he doesn’t want to be with me? Worse, what if he doesn’t want to be friends anymore… “Alexan…”_

“I’m in love with you.” _No no no! That was out loud!_

Magnus just smiles, “I know.”

Alec frowns, “No, Magnus I am in love with you. As in I want to be with you, like your boyfriend. I want us to go on dates, be cheesy romantic and shit…” Alec starts freaking out. He grabs the closest book and brings it up to cover his face. “Forget I said anything."

Magnus grins, “I will not forget it, because I am in love with you too, Alexander.” He puts a hand on the book and lowers it. “I just wanted to be sure you felt the same before saying anything.”

Alec grimaces, “Are you serious? I have been in love with you since forever, you know I am not open with my feelings. We could have been together all this time, but neither of us told the other. What the hell, Magnus. So much wasted time. I mean real…” His words are cut off as the book is removed from his hands and Magnus’ lips are on his, kissing him gently. When he pulls away he smiles, “I have wanted to do that for years."

Alec is blushing but he grabs Magnus’ fancy looking jacket by the lapels and pulls him back for another kiss…

After much making out in the corner, to make up for lost time, of course, they head out of the library. “So does this mean we are boyfriends?” Alec asks shyly.

Magnus stops him, pushing him against some lockers for one more deep and passionate kiss, “Damn right it does.”


End file.
